1. Field of the Invention PA0 2. Background of the Invention PA0 1. Purposes of the Invention PA0 2. Perimeter Apparatus of the Invention PA0 3. Reverse Kinetic Perimetry Method of the Invention PA0 4. Modified Reverse Kinetic Perimetry Method of the Invention PA0 5. Modified Threshold Perimetry Method of the Present Invention PA0 6. Summary Advantages of the Present Invention PA0 1. Surveying the Visual Field PA0 2. The Preferred Embodiment of an Ocular Kinetic Perimetry Instrument in Accordance With the Present Invention PA0 3. Construction Details of the Ocular Kinetic Perimetry Instrument in Accordance with the Present Invention
2.1 The Physiological Basis of Optical Perimetry PA2 2.2 Previous Methods of Surveying the Visual Field PA2 2.3 General Previous Instrumentation for Optical Perimetry PA2 2.4 General Performance of Previous Instrumentation for Optical Perimetry PA2 2.5 Specific Previous Instrumentation for Optical Perimetry PA2 2.6 General Requirements for an Improved Optical Perimeter PA2 2.7 Two Specific Requirements for an Improved Optical Perimeter